


Flu

by lilacsilver



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't handle being sick very well. [Response to a Tumblr prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu

            When it comes to getting sick, Darcy’s usual reaction is denial. It’s worked in the past, but apparently not anymore now that she’s in a Serious, Committed Relationship with two employees of a covert organization.

            “I’m not sick!”

            Clint shakes his head as he looks down at her. “I’m gonna have to disagree with you there, baby. You’re definitely sick.”

            “Damn it!” she swears. He starts laughing, and she pouts, crossing her arms. If he’s going to be that way, then she’s going to be the most difficult patient ever, because she hates being laughed at more than she hates being sick. She knows it’s childish, but she really doesn’t feel well.

            “Clint,” Phil’s voice carries in from the kitchen, full of reproach, “stop doing whatever it is you’re doing and come help me in here.”

            Phil doesn’t really need the help; all he’s doing is fixing up a pot of chicken-noodle soup. Clint goes anyway, leaving Darcy alone on the couch. She mutters to herself and shifts to lie down, shivering a little.

            She knows it’s a little bit her own fault, having insisted on spending most of yesterday at Central Park in the new snow. She’d woken up feeling slightly off yesterday morning, but had ignored it because, hey, snow.

            Now she’s sick and miserable, but being tended to by her two favorite guys. Half a win is still a win, in her book.

            Phil enters the room and sits down on the other end of the couch, by her feet. He idly traces the bright pattern on her socks for a moment before he looks at her.

            “The soup’s almost done, if you want to sit up and eat.”

            She doesn’t really want to move, but does so anyway. As she sits up, she shivers again and pulls her thick blanket tighter. Phil touches her forehead, checking her temperature, and sighs.

            “You’re burning up,” he says. “Hon, I think you might have the flu.”

            She turns her head away and coughs. It’s just her luck, really. He and Clint have both gotten flu vaccines, as required by SHIELD. She, as a Stark Industries employee, doesn’t have to do anything of the sort, and now it’s come back to bite her in the ass.

            “The soup is ready,” Clint calls. “But I’m guessing Darce doesn’t feel like eating right now.”

            “Darce feels like going to bed,” she mumbles. “Help me up?”

            Phil keeps an arm around her as they go down the hall to the bedroom. She immediately crawls into bed, spare blanket and all.

            “Try to sleep,” he soothes, tucking the covers up around her chin. “I’ll have something for you to take when you wake up.”

            Ugh, medicine. She scrounges up enough energy to wrinkle her nose, and dozes off to the sound of his quiet chuckle.


End file.
